


Clans of the Sea: A Glistening Dawn

by ApolloWD



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, But on the beach, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fanclans, Gen, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Ocean, Original Character(s), Pansexual Character, Plot, Plot Twists, StarClan (Warriors), StarClan is a lot more vague here, Stuff works like the Old Forest, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloWD/pseuds/ApolloWD
Summary: There was no Great Journey.Monsters never tore up the forest.And yet, moons upon moons upon moons later, the Clans leave either way. With a vicious badger attack leaving the four Clans devastated, a new home must be found.And one is, at the place where the sun meets the sea, where caves dot the sandy ground and cliffs tower above the ocean. There is no Moonstone, and there is no StarClan.Heronwing is a BeachClan medicine cat. After the death of her mentor right after her apprenticeship, Heronwing was given her full name, and her full responsibilities. She isn’t prepared at all.Gullfeather is a TideClan warrior with an unfortunate past. Born a kittypet, he’s cast away every facet of his old life- except the ever-present longing for a family, both inside the Clan and out.Sparrowpaw is a SproutClan apprentice. She doesn’t understand why Heronwing is so stressed, or why everyone is yelling all the time. But when she gets caught up in events that will shake the Clans forever, she has to learn to stand up for herself- once and for all.(Canon characters are mentioned, however they don’t play a major role)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I’ve been working on for quite some time. It started from two separate ideas- “Clans, far in the future, who have reduced Firestar to a legend” and “ocean-based Clans.” It actually originated as an RP idea, however that fell flat pretty quickly. Instead, I turned it into a story of my own. If you’d ever like to hear some lore tidbits, just ask me, as I’m always happy to provide.
> 
> Updates should be semi-frequent, although I won’t promise anything, since I do have another ongoing fic at the moment.
> 
> Here’s the viewing link for the UL allegiances: http://apawineachworld.com/untoldlegacy/?shareGuid=9e2b9bb2-6953-38d7-3a43-aec7952775c5

**ALLEGIANCES:**

**  
  
TideClan**

Leader

Dolphinstar - dark gray she-cat with blue-gray eyes 

Deputy

Poolstep - gray tabby she-cat with dull green eyes 

Medicine Cat

Kelpfoot - pure white tom with bright green eyes 

Apprentice, Whisperpaw

Warriors

Gullfeather - gray-and-white tabby tom with bright blue eyes 

Crabclaw - white tom with amber eyes 

Apprentice, Stripepaw

Stormheart - dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes 

Apprentice, Wavepaw

Rivertail - light brown tom with green eyes 

Seaglass - dark gray she-cat with deep green eyes 

Apprentices

Wavepaw - white and cream tom with amber eyes 

Whisperpaw - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes 

Stripepaw - light brown tabby tom with green eyes 

Queens

Urchinsplash - calico she-cat with green eyes 

Ripplefur - black and white she-cat with amber eyes 

Elders

Stonetail - gray-and-white tom with blue eyes 

Nightfur - black she-cat with pale yellow eyes 

Missingtail - dark gray tom with green eyes and a stump tail 

Kits

Lobsterkit - white she-cat with amber eyes 

Spotkit - calico she-cat with yellow-green eyes 

  
  


**Beachclan**

Leader

Sandstar - ginger and white tom with deep blue eyes 

Deputy

Clamshell - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes 

Medicine Cat

Heronwing - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes 

Warriors

Flamefur - ginger tom with green eyes 

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Orcatail - black-and-white tom with blue eyes 

Apprentice, Silentpaw

Oysterpelt - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes 

Apprentice, Thunderpaw

Foxfire - ginger and white tom with green-blue eyes 

Apprentice, Dappledpaw

Breezetail - white tom with black patches and green eyes 

Apprentices

Lightningpaw - deaf, pure white tom with blue eyes 

Thunderpaw - blind, white tom with cataracts in his blue eyes 

Dappledpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes 

Silentpaw - ginger tom with amber eyes 

Queens

Sealfur - pure gray she-cat with amber eyes 

Elders

Patchnose - brown and white tom with torn ears 

Kits

Duskkit - dark gray tom with amber eyes 

  
  


**CliffClan**

Leader

Eaglestar - brown tabby tom with green-yellow eyes 

Deputy

Sleekfeather - short-furred gray tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes 

Medicine Cat

Asterflower - reddish-brown she-cat with golden eyes 

Apprentice, Sootpaw

Warriors

Ringtail - gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a distinct ringed tail 

Apprentice, Hailpaw

Redstripe - dark ginger tabby tom with green-yellow eyes 

Limptail - ginger tabby tom with a paralyzed tail and green eyes 

Apprentices

Hailpaw - fluffy gray she-cat with yellow eyes 

Sootpaw - fluffy black tom with yellow eyes 

Queens

Jaggedpelt - black she-cat with bright green eyes 

Elders

None.

Kits

Mothkit - red-brown tabby tom with green eyes 

  
  


**SproutClan**

Leader

Nettlestar - black tom with piercing yellow eyes 

Deputy

Brackenstripe - brown tabby tom with green eyes 

Medicine Cat

Ferntooth - long-furred gray and white tom with yellow eyes 

Warriors

Branchtail - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes 

Goldenfang - golden-brown she-cat with blue eyes 

Birchclaw - cream-colored tom with green eyes 

Larkfeather - brown tabby she-cat with gold-blue eyes 

Apprentices

Sparrowpaw - brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes 

Rosepaw - gray-brown tabby she-cat with teal eyes 

Queens

Honeypelt - golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes 

Elders

Halfpelt - golden brown tabby tom with a patchy coat and yellow eyes 

Blacktooth - old golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes and crooked teeth 

Kits

Bumblekit - golden tabby tom with brown eyes 

Vinekit - cream and white she-cat with brown eyes 

Spiderkit - golden tabby tom with green eyes 

  
  


**Cats Outside Clans**

Storm - gray she-cat with blue eyes 

Jesse - white tom with amber eyes 

Andrew - ginger tom with yellow eyes 

Smoke - black tom with green eyes 

Starfish - black she-cat with yellow eyes 

Zuko - red-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes 

Powder - ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes 

Asher - gray and white tom with amber eyes


	2. Prologue: A Lion’s Paws, A Raven’s Territory, A Stag’s Death, And A River Stained Red

A hiss rang out from the crowd.

"You can't do that!" called Lionfur. He stepped forwards, revealing himself to the gathered cats. "It's against everything we stand for as warriors. We don't run. We fight. Please, Dawnstar! Reconsider.”

Oaktuft, the deputy, stepped forwards to confront him, but the ThunderClan leader stopped him, staring the smaller cat down. Her green eyes were not harsh, but they had a distanced chill to them as they bore holes in him. He froze for a moment, before continuing.

"You are a reasonable leader. A few badgers shouldn't be enough to drive us out," he meowed. "Please. We will stay and fight."

"Lionfur. We've lost enough warriors already. This isn't an ordinary attack. The elder's den, the queens-  _ StarClan, the kits! _ They're all gone. No matter how many badgers we kill, there are hundreds of them still out there, maybe more. I've never seen an attack this coordinated from another Clan, much less from  _ badgers _ ," Dawnstar paused. "However, I can see how much you care for your Clan. Your loyalty is a valuable trait to have. Cherish it," Dawnstar's voice dampened to a whisper.

"As such, I will allow those who wish to stay to stay. Meanwhile, I will lead those who wish to leave. If my deputy decides to follow me, the cats who choose to fight will be led by you, Lionfur."

The orange tabby stood, holding his breath, as cats filed towards either warrior. All in total, there were about ten standing with Lionfur, and eight following Dawnstar. As he always had, Oaktuft stayed by Dawnstar's side.

What was left of ThunderClan territory was in Lionfur's paws.

Ravenstar turned to Stormflower.

"So it's decided?" he asked, his calm tone in sharp contrast to his trembling paws.

"We have to evacuate. Immediately," the ShadowClan medicine cat replied. "StarClan has not spoken with any of us for a long time, but just recently we've all been having horrible nightmares. I can only assume it's some sort of omen. Our camp has allowed us to survive the worst of the attacks, but I fear that may not last forever." Stormflower closed her eyes, pain flashing across her face. "It is in your- and the Clan's- best interests to evacuate."

Ravenstar looked up at the towering pine trees.

Down at the soft earth below his paws.

All around, at the territory that was Ravenstar's home for his entire life.

“I won't do it."

"With all due respect, Ravenstar, I cannot recommend this decision."

"I am your leader. My word is the warrior code."

"But-"

" _ My word is law. _ "

Stormflower flinched away from Ravenstar. "I understand," she meowed. "I cannot recommend your decision, but I understand it. I will be informing the cats of your decision. I have only one request of you."

"Which is?"

"Give them a choice. Do not force them to stay, because they will find a way to leave."

Ravenstar exhaled, leaving white clouds of mist in the cold morning air. 

"Very well."

  
  


Swiftstar opened his eyes and looked out over his territory for the last time.

The golden fields of grass; the dug-out pits in the moor, filled with bedding still fresh from the night before; the mountains off in the distance, serving a permanent reminder to WindClan.

_ Stay humble.  _

_ The world will always be more powerful than you. _

Maybe it was some kind of sign. Maybe the Clans had taken too many things for granted. Maybe the stars above were furious. Maybe they weren't devoted enough, weren't humble enough, weren't good enough.

Maybe it was just dumb luck.

Swiftstar looked down over his Clan- or what was left of it, at least.

_ Stagfeather would know. _

Or maybe not. The medicine cat hadn't received a sign in moons- at least a dozen, and probably more. He had told Swiftstar that something odd was happening, in his dreams.

Something terrible.

And then, just like that, he was dead. The badgers were too strong, too fast, too  _ smart _ , and there were far too many of them.

Stagfeather died, just like every other WindClan cat.

_ Not every other cat. _

_ Six. _

_ Six cats left. _

Six cats- not including Swifstar himself. Six cats who were leaving- no debate, no questions. Six cats who were prepared to escape any way they could.

_ If we become kittypets, if we become rogues, if we become part of some remote mountain tribe, I don't care. _

_ Just don't let another cat go the same way. _

  
  


The river wasn't white anymore.

It was red.

The bodies of dead cats piled up in the rapids, blocking the flow until the water eventually got high enough to disregard them, or strong enough to dislodge a few and carry them downstream.

Now, nobody was around to clean them up.

RiverClan was gone. They had left before the others, in the night, leaving their bad memories to block the river in what used to be their territory.

Left without a burial to cleanse the forest.

Left without a vigil to bring them peace.


	3. Prologue: A Story From Generations Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right, another prologue. I only call this one a prologue because it doesn’t exactly follow our main characters, though, and because it takes place a little bit before the main plot.

"Tell us a story!" Duskkit mewled, restlessly padding around the nursery. His soft gray fur brushed up against one of the hanging strands of kelp, and he jumped away, the slimy texture startling him. He settled down in a corner next to his mother, the sun-baked warmth of the stone all around him transferring all the way through the rock and into Duskkit.

The nursery was a moderately-sized cave, decorated with little flowers and wreaths of kelp. Shells dotted the sandy floor, and nests dug into the ground were spread all through the den. There was a large opening on one end, covered by seaweed, and the nursery extended a bit outside of the cave, onto the warm sand. At the moment, the den was almost empty- Dappledkit and Silentkit had become apprentices just two moons earlier, and Thunderpaw, Lightningpaw, and Heronpaw had left just a moon after that.

Patchnose chuckled. "Who's 'us'?"

"Me and Mama!" Duskkit answered. "Tell us both a story!"

Sealfur let out an involuntary laugh. "Just tell him a story. Maybe it'll get him to sleep," she muttered, shaking her head. "I know what your stories are like. No filling his head with crazy ideas."

"Well," Patchnose began, turning to Duskkit. "I would tell you a story of love, hope, loss, and friendship, but I've told that one to your siblings, and according to Sealfur it qualifies as a 'crazy idea'."

Duskkit stuck his tongue out, and Sealfur rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

"So instead," continued Patchnose, "I have prepared another story. Now, this story is about our very own leader, Sandstar. Of course, this was back before he was called Sandstar, when he was called Sandstri-"

"Why are leaders called 'star'?" Duskkit asked, interrupting Patchnose with a voice far too loud to have come from such a tiny kit.

"Do you want me to tell you, or do you want to hear the story?"

"Tell me!"

"Well," Patchnose began, before being quickly cut off by Sealfur.

"It's a ridiculous tradition made by long-dead cats. A warrior name is a source of pride, not something to be replaced. Sandstripe is a perfectly lovely name, and I'm not sure why he changed it just because of some old tradition."

Patchnose turned to Sealfur and narrowed his eyes. "You're one to talk. Your name is Sealfur. A seal barely even has fur. That's hardly a source of pride."

"It's because of the color. Anyone could see that."

" _ Anyways,"  _ Patchnose turned back to Duskkit, choosing to ignore Sealfur. "Nobody really knows why we call leaders 'star.' It's an old tradition that leads back to before we lived on the beach- long, long before."

Duskkit's eyes widened. "We used to live somewhere else?" he asked, hanging off of every word with amazement.

Patchnose purred. "We did. Instead of a beach, with cliffs and caves and little pools, we lived in a giant forest. It was just like SproutClan territory, but every Clan lived there. Would you like me to tell you a new story? It's one of the stories my mother told me, the ones passed down for generations, even before we lived here?"

"Yeah!" Duskkit clambered all around the nursery again.

"Great," Sealfur grumbled.

"Settle down. I'm here today to tell you the story of Firestar and Scourge." Patchnose lightly prodded Duskkit back into place with his nose.

"Once upon a time, so many moons ago that we have to stop talking in moons and start talking in years- and even then, there are far too many to comprehend- there were two cats.

"One was named Firestar. He was the leader of LionClan, a noble and proud Clan. His fur caught the forest sunlight beautifully, glowing in such a way that it appeared as though he himself was on fire.

"The other was named Scourge. He was the leader of BloodClan, vicious, evil cats. His fur was black, but some say it was always tinted red, because it was soaked with the blood of other cats. He wore a bloodstained collar studded with the teeth and claws of dogs, and even of other cats-"

"That's quite enough, Patchnose. You'll scare Duskkit," Sealfur interrupted, pulling her kit away. "That story is far too frightening for such a young kit. He's only three moons old."

"No, mama! I wanna hear the story!" Duskkit squirmed out of his mother's grasp. "Please! Tell us the rest! What happened to Sc- uh. Scu-Scourge?"

"Scourge," Patchnose continued, "and BloodClan with him, had plans to take over the entire forest. Scourge had struck a deal with the leader of TigerClan, Tigerstar, and then betrayed him in the worst way he could, and although Tigerstar was a vicious and evil cat, he was nothing compared to the cruelty of Scourge. At the final battle for the Clans, Scourge turned on Tigerstar and killed him. With TigerClan destroyed, he only needed to kill Firestar to take over the forest. And he did.

"But something miraculous happened that day. You see, some say that in the old forest, leaders had nine lives. Their warrior ancestors had gifted each one, and they allowed a cat to return from the worst injuries- even death.

"Of course, by now it's all rumor. What can't be denied, however, is what happened to Firestar. Scourge had cut out his throat, and his limp body fell to the forest floor. Firestar was dead. Scourge had killed him, and to him, Firestar was just another cat staining his fur. Scourge stood over the LionClan leader's dead body. He would rule the forest now, and Firestar wasn't going to get in his way. Scourge let out a triumphant laugh.  _ He _ was leader now," Patchnose paused, making it seem as though he had concluded the story. Duskkit gasped and clambered all around the nursery.

"So BloodClan took over? What happened to Firestar?"

"Let me finish," Patchnose winked. "Through the hubris of victory, Scourge didn't notice when Firestar's eyes opened. He didn't notice when Firestar stood up, his throat wound, torn and bleeding just a moment before, nothing but a faded scar. He didn't notice that Firestar had returned from the dead."

"Why?" Duskkit looked up at Patchnose with his wide amber eyes. "And why didn't Tigerstar come back?"

"Because of his warrior ancestors- the last ancient Clan. _ StarClan. _ They knew his time wasn't over. LionClan needed him, and he came back for them to defeat Scourge once and for all. Nobody knows why Tigerstar didn't come back. Maybe StarClan took his nine lives for his cruelty, or maybe Scourge was strong enough to kill him nine times over again. It was so long ago that nobody can say for sure."

Duskkit yawned. "Where are our warrior ancestors?"

Patchnose shook his head. "Nobody knows. But I like to think they're out there, waiting somewhere, for the right moment to send us a message."

Sealfur scoffed. "I'm done arguing with you. Go ahead. Tell the kit all these ridiculous stories. Let him grow up to be a bleeding-heart."

"All I'm saying is that StarClan might still be somewhere, just waiting to give us an omen."

As Patchnose spoke, Heronwing entered the nursery, looking over the three cats. "Does anyone need anything?"

"I need you to get Patchnose to leave," Sealfur grumbled. "He's telling Duskkit all these stories, about cats coming back from the dead, about our warrior ancestors, about our life before the beach. It's all laughable. Duskkit is going to become a warrior thinking all these things are true, and then they'll make him act like a leader shouldn't. They'll make him think he can come back from the dead, or get help from a bunch of dead cats. It's completely ridiculous."

"You think I'll be leader, mama?"

"Maybe. But  _ every _ cat should think like a leader. Your father knows that well."

Heronwing rolled her eyes at the mention of Orcatail, although Sealfur didn't seem to notice.  _ He’s my father too. Unfortunately.  _ "With all due respect, Sealfur," she began. "Removing Patchnose isn't something I see good reason to do. He's not hurting anyone."

"He's hurting Duskkit's mind."

"Regardless, my job is to heal, not to drag cats away because you don't like what they're saying," responded the young medicine cat. "And anyways, I wouldn't be so sure that he's incorrect. In my, admittedly very limited, free time, I've been looking into the topic, gathering as many stories as I can. The evidence is difficult to ignore. I'm not sure if StarClan  _ still _ exists, but they clearly did at some point in time," Heronwing meowed. "Besides, you should be listening to me. According to what I've heard, medicine cats were once spiritual leaders, trusted to commune with our ancestors."

“Not you too," Sealfur groaned. "Now I have  _ two _ children who believe this drivel. I just hope Thunderpaw and Lightningpaw haven't been listening to you."

Duskkit clung onto Heronwing's leg, sticking his tongue out at Sealfur again.

"Is that really necessary?" Heronwing asked, stifling a laugh. Sealfur sighed.

"Duskkit, get back here," she commanded, pulling Duskkit off of Heronwing. "Say goodbye to Heronwing."

"Oh, I don't have to leave-" Heronwing was cut off by her mother.

"Say goodbye to Heronwing," Sealfur repeated, purposefully ignoring her daughter's reply.

"Bye, Heronwing!" Duskkit mewed, as his sister walked away.

Duskkit turned to Patchnose, looking up at him with wide amber eyes. "Tell me another story!" he mewled, and the brown-and-white elder obliged. Sealfur seemed to have resigned herself to her fate, occasionally grumbling or rolling her eyes whenever Patchnose mentioned Starclan, but never outright protesting. Patchnose told Duskkit stories of courage, of hope, of love and of loss. Duskkit hung off of every word, and listened until his tiredness took over and he finally fell asleep.

As Patchnose left the nursery, the sleeping kit behind him curled up next to his mother, he looked up at the sky. The sun was just setting, the fading light reflected on the ocean surface. For the first time in moons, Patchnose looked at the stars-  _ really _ looked at them. 

He wasn't quite sure, but the mottled brown tabby swore he saw someone looking back at him.


End file.
